The present invention relates to a reconfigurable broadband active power splitter, a ditto power combiner and a ditto bidirectional power splitter/power combiner and circuits based on these. Use of such circuits in an analog distribution network enables good insulation between different channels in combination with amplification in the distribution network. The latter reduces the requirements for subsequent amplification, which facilitates dynamics and linearity properties. It is important that the invention is ultra broadband, and that, by using MMIC technology, the circuit surface size can become small.
The invention is manifested in its basic form in a reconfigurable broadband active power splitter, a corresponding power combiner and a corresponding bidirectional power splitter/power combiner. These basic circuits can be combined in gradually more complex circuits, with several inputs and outputs.